


The Silver Lining

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comforting Skids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad Swerve, Swerve's Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight breaks out at Swerve's and he's left to deal with the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Lining

**It hadn’t been the first time a fight had broken out in Swerve’s. Many a fight had started from Whirl, insulting someone or just throwing a glass at a random mech….. But this had been the worst. The bar looked like Overlord had rampaged through it. Tables were turned over, chairs broken, glass and engex everywhere, even holes were blown into the walls…. and there was no one to help him clean it up. He had sent them all away. He’d exploded with rage and sent them all away. What was he going to do now? It was going to take _weeks_ to fix the place up, and if nobody came to help him, maybe even longer.**

**Swerve sighed as he sat down on the floor, his head in his hands. What was he going to do? His head still rang with the yells, shouts, and gunfire from the fight. His frame was battered and scratched, and his spark ached. He needed help. He couldn’t do this alone. But who would want to help him? Nobody would…. nobody would come to aid the bartender. They all probably hated him now… even more than before.**

**Swerve felt a tear slide down his hand. He took it off of his face to look at the minute drop of liquid. It was so clear, yet it sparkled.**

**The minibot sighed then wiped the tears from his face. He looked around and spotted a bot at the door, leaning on the frame.**

**“ S-skids…?” Asked the bartender as he hastened to get up, his frame protesting as pain ran along his cuts and dents. He groaned as he did so, but he successfully stood up and looked at the mech in the doorway…. but he wasn’t there. He was right in front of the minibot.**

**Swerve looked up into the face of Skids, his face showing no expression.**

**“ Were looking for a drink? If you haven’t noticed the bar’s closed. Now if you’ll kindly leave I’ll get back to repairing my place,” Swerve said, the anger and irritation heard in his voice. He turned and walked towards a flipped over table.**

**“ I heard what happened….. I came to help,” replied the outlier.**

**Swerve turned, the irritation and anger disappearing from his expression, leaving sadness and joy in it’s place.**

**“Really!” Exclaimed Swerve. Skids smiled and nodded.**

**“ I hope it’s ok….”**

**“ It’s all I need…. It’ll take days to put this dump back together,” the bartender said.**

**“ Hey…. Swerve, well fix it up. You be back in business in no time,” replied Skids, coming closer to the minibot. The theoretician knelt down in front of Swerve and put his hands on the bartender’s shoulders.**

**“ I guess….,” trailed Swerve as he looked around his bar, a deep frown on his face.**

**“ Come on, Swerve. We can do it,” Skids said as he looked into the minibot’s visor. He put a hand on Swerve’s cheek as reassurance.**

**Swerve gave a forced smile before pulling away and limping over to the flipped over table. He lifted it and tried to flip it back over but it crashed with a loud clank and the bartender landed on his aft with a yelp. He brought his knees to his chest and hands to his face, his frame shaking slightly as he cried in despair.**

**In an instant there was a hand on his back and a presence beside him.**

**“ Hey, it’s ok Swerve. I know we can fix everything. I-”**

**“ B-but it’ll take f-forever!” Cried Swerve.**

**“ If it does take a while were could add some upgrades while we’re at it,” Skids chuckled.**

**Swerve took helm out of his hands. A small smile was on his face, but his visor was dim.**

**“ You… You really think so?” He asked.**

**“ I do,” replied Skids with a soft smile.**

 

**So together they fixed up the bar, and as Skids suggested they added upgrades to it, like mounting the tables to the floor. It did take them awhile, about two weeks but soon others came to help and they finished the job.**

 

**“ Thanks Skids,” said the bartender as he cleaned on of his many new engex glasses.**

**“ No problem buddy,” replied Skids with a smile,” anything for my BF.”**

**At this Swerve took a while to think. But then when he found out what it was he was blushing furiously the rest of the night.**


End file.
